That Makes Us Even
by Ms. Kreatopita
Summary: A very cute and romantic Sven x Eve Oneshot! Will one movie allow Eve to show Sven how she truly feels about him? No suggestive themes, basic fatherdaughter type love.


A/N: There's not nearly enough Sven x Eve fanfics around, so…voila! Disclaimers: I do not own any legal rights to Black Cat

**That Makes Us Even**

It seemed odd how weather affected one's mood. Outside, a relentless evening shower of rain soaked streets, windows, and people. Inside, despite the fact that it was quite toasty, dreariness made everything seem chilly. Train was out on a date with Rinslet, and so Eve was left with Sven at the Sweeper hideout. Aromas from Sven's cooking spread throughout the house as Eve sat on a couch watching "The Phantom of the Opera". It was now at the scene where Christine and Raoul were singing "All I Ask of You" atop the theater roof on a snowy winter night. So far, Eve thought the vocalists were quite talented, but this song sounded utterly divine. It struck a chord deep within her, the way Raoul sang about protecting Christine from the darkness, while the latter expressed lyrically that she wanted freedom, to share one love and one lifetime with him. For Eve, it brought back memories of first meeting Sven. That seemed like ages ago, and since then, she had started developing certain feelings that she had never experienced before. It was a funny feeling; whenever she was around Sven, there came a warm, fuzzy feeling that felt so blissful. What was it called though?

"Dinner's ready!" called Sven from the kitchen. Having been snapped out of her reverie, Eve flailed around for the DVD remote, rolling onto the floor and spilling her popcorn all the while. By the time she put the movie on pause, though, Sven already stood over her with a delighted smile. Suddenly, that awkward feeling returned as Eve gazed at the green-haired Sweeper, wearing his navy blue dress shirt without, (what a rare sight), his suit jacket or tie. She could feel herself blushing involuntarily as he asked, "Did you have a little tumble there, princess?"

Being the gentleman he was, Sven assisted Eve in getting back up and picking up stray popcorn kernels. There were a few times when his hand would brush against hers, sending excited chills down the young girl's spine. Why this happened was unknown to Eve. As the two tidied, Sven began to hum a song that Eve instantly recognized.

"You know the song 'Think of Me', too?" she inquired curiously.

"Of course! It might sound silly, but I think the Phantom of the Opera is one of the greatest musicals," Sven wasn't afraid to admit. "Although the last time I saw it, Train was with me, and that idiot fell asleep within the first fifteen minutes, and let me tell you, that guy can snore up a storm!" He turned back into the kitchen. "How about we eat dinner on the couch and finish watching the movie together?"

How Eve did blush! This would almost be like a dinner date, right? Never had she seen Sven be this calm and relaxed around anybody. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Train was currently not present. Either way, Eve busied herself with getting the couch back in order before Sven returned with two plates of Chicken Florentine and pasta. He passed one of the plates to Eve, who sat down and accepted it willingly, then hit the play button on the DVD remote as he took a seat right next to her.

As the movie continued, Eve finished her food quickly so that she could pay full attention to what was happening. Soon came the part in which the Phantom's play was being premiered, and the Phantom himself had murdered the leading man and replaced him. Sven watched intently alongside Eve, who had subconsciously scooted over so her head leaned on the Sweeper's shoulder. After a duet on the catwalk, the suspense was at its highest; Christine would finally see what was hidden behind that white mask. But to her shock, as well as Eve's, what had been uncovered was a hideous, disfigured face. Startled out of her wits, Eve impulsively clutched onto the nearest thing she could find. And that just so happened to be Sven.

Comprehending the worry on the young girl's expression, Sven paused the movie, wrapped his arms around her, and brought her closer to him. In an instant, every worry Eve had disappeared. She buried her face into his chest, taking in the light scent of his cologne and trying to drive the frightening image out of her mind. Finally, she was able to register that her blond hair was being stroked, and she heard a beautiful voice singing.

No more talk  
of darkness,  
Forget these  
wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you ,  
my words will  
warm and calm you.

Eve quickly looked up to see it was Sven who was crooning in a majestic, rich voice.

_Let me be  
your freedom,  
let daylight  
dry your tears.  
I'm here,  
with you, beside you,  
to guard you  
and to guide you . . ._

She knew the rest and decided to sing along, although she had never sung before.

Say you love me  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime . . .

Say you need me  
with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all  
you say is true -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .

"That was beautiful, Eve," complimented Sven, yawning and resting his head on the arm of the sofa. "I never knew anyone could sing like that!"

"Same for you," replied Eve, her cheeks now beet red. "Why don't you sing more often, Sven?"

He didn't answer right away. It was obvious that he was getting tired. "There are sometimes I ask myself the same question. I suppose that my talent isn't useful as a Sweeper. Though it does relieve stress, and…you know…" Sven gently grabbed Eve's hand, "maybe now we can sing together without fear." He gave her a smile before his eyes closed.

Not wanting to be alone, Eve quietly snuggled up next to Sven. His body was so warm, and the sound of his slow, relaxed breathing gave her a sense of tranquility. She turned to face him and saw her guardian sleeping very peacefully, making her forget that he was a bounty hunter who always acted seriously on the job. Then, unexpectedly, Sven's arm wrapped around Eve's head and drew it close to his. Their lips almost touched, and she was very close to his face. Impulse took over. Eve leaned in and planted a sweet kiss on Sven's lips. Blissfully, she savored this rare opportunity to show Sven, the one who had saved Eve from a life of killing, how she truly felt for him.

When Eve pulled away, she whispered to the still slumbering Sven, "For all the times you showed care towards me…I've returned the favor. That makes us even." And with that satisfaction, Eve was soon fast asleep in the arms of the one she loved.

A/N: An interesting note about the title: If you put the two characters' names together at the "v" and "e", you get the word Even

**Eve**

S**ven**


End file.
